memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Excelsior personnel
This is a list of personnel who served aboard the Federation starship . Named Crew manifest Unnamed Alien crewman This humanoid Starfleet crewmember was on the bridge next to Dimitri Valtane when the ship was hit by a subspace shock wave caused by the explosion of Praxis. He was also on the bridge when Hikaru Sulu bade farewell to his friends on the after helping to save the Khitomer Conference. ( ; ) and replaced by background actor Louis Ortiz in .|The name of his species was never given, but he is a member of Pardshay's species.}} File:Pardshay's species Excelsior crewman.jpg|''Played by Cole McKay'' File:Pardshay's species Excelsior crewman, redux.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' Bridge crewmembers (2285) These bridge crewmembers were on duty on the bridge of the Excelsior in 2285 when the ship was ordered to pursuit the Enterprise. They buckled on their seatbelts when Captain Styles ordered to engage the transwarp drive but had to witness the malfunctioning new technology. ( ) File:Excelsior bridge crew 1, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Excelsior bridge crew 2, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior bridge crew 3, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior bridge crew 4, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior bridge crew 5, 2285.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Bridge crewmembers These eight Starfleet crewmen served on the bridge of the Excelsior when the ship was hit by a subspace shock wave in 2293. They've tried to stabilize the Excelsior and were thrown through the bridge. After the ship left the shock wave they analyzed the actions and found out that the Klingon moon Praxis exploded. They stood in a row on the bridge when Captain Sulu bade farewell to the crew of the Enterprise-A. ( ) , better known as Joyce Robinson.}} File:Excelsior bridge crewman 1.jpg|''Played by Scott Leva'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 2.jpg|''Played by Eddie Braun'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 3.jpg|''Played by Sandy Free'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 4.jpg|''Played by Joycelyn Robinson'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 5.jpg|''Played by Joe Farago'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 6.jpg|''Played by Noon Orsatti'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 7.jpg|''Played by Don Ruffin'' File:Excelsior bridge crewman 8.jpg|''Played by Erik Stabenau'' Bridge crewmembers These Starfleet officers served aboard the Excelsior in 2293. They were on duty on the bridge when the Excelsior discovered the Azure Nebula and met the Klingon Commander Kang, after the Excelsior was hit by the shock wave which was created after Praxis exploded. ( ) }} File:Excelsior crewman 1, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor File:Excelsior crewman 2, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 3, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 4, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 5, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Excelsior crewman 6, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Excelsior crewman 7, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Excelsior crewman 8, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Bridge security officers These two security officers were on duty aboard the Excelsior in 2293. They answered a call from Captain Sulu when he saw Kathryn Janeway on the bridge, due to the mind meld with Tuvok. Because of her uniform Sulu thought Janeway was an intruder and called for security. ( ) on Paramount Stage 16.|The uniform worn by Sara Hart was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Excelsior security 1, Flashback.jpg|''Played by Sara Hart'' File:Excelsior security 2, Flashback.jpg|''Played by Kavon Karami'' Deltan officer This Deltan officer served on the bridge of the Excelsior during the ship's early warp trial periods. She was on the bridge at the time the Excelsior was ordered to prevent the Enterprise from being stolen from spacedock. ( ) Engineering crewman This engineer was working in engineering and was passed by Montgomery Scott who went to the turbolift. ( ) First officer The first officer was a Starfleet commander serving as number one to Captain Styles. He sat at the helm in 2285, when the ship's propulsion systems were sabotaged by Montgomery Scott, an act which prevented the Excelsior from pursuing the Enterprise out of spacedock. ( ) |The novel Forged in Fire gives his name as . , which is presumably an in-joke referencing Ferrer's role as Lloyd Henreid in the 1994 TV miniseries The Stand.}} Helmsman The female helmsman was a Starfleet crewman who served at the helm of the Excelsior, when the starship attempted to pursue the Enterprise from spacedock. She coordinated with the executive officer during the ship's failed attempt to engage its transwarp drive. ( ) Navigator This male navigator was a Starfleet officer who served at the navigation console of the Excelsior when the starship made its foray into the Azure Nebula. ( ; ) File:Excelsior navigator.jpg|''Played by Angelo Tiffe'' ( ) File:Excelsior navigator, Flashback.jpg|''Played by Jon Horback'' ( ) Night-shift communications officer The communications officer was a Starfleet lieutenant who served in the communications department of Excelsior in 2293, during Captain Sulu's off hours. In that year, he woke the captain to inform him of a communiqué from Starfleet Command requesting the whereabouts of starship immediately prior to the Khitomer Conference. Captain Sulu ordered this officer to reply in the negative about Excelsior being in contact with Enterprise-A. ( ) s director, Nicholas Meyer, keeping in mind the fact that the part was a cameo for Christian Slater. Said Meyer, "I tried to shoot him in such a way that audiences might be pleasantly confused. 'Was that...? " (The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood, hardcover ed., p. 220)|Parts of Slater's costume were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and were also worn by Michael Snyder. }} Security personnel These two security officers beamed down to Camp Khitomer, along with Captain Sulu, just as Admiral Cartwright attempted to leave the conference prematurely. ( ) File:Excelsior security at Khitomer 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Excelsior security at Khitomer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sleeping crewmembers These six Excelsior crewmembers were off duty and sleeping in their crew quarters when the ship was hit by the shock wave. They fell off their beds. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9 as part of a second unit filming under Stunt Coordinator Don Pike.|Their costumes were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Excelsior crewman in sleep wear 1.jpg|''Played by Maria Doest'' File:Excelsior crewman in sleep wear 2.jpg|''Played by Joy Hooper'' File:Excelsior crewman in sleep wear 3.jpg|''Played by Dorothy Ching-Davis'' File:Excelsior crewman in sleep wear 4.jpg|''Played by Jeff Bornstein'' File:Excelsior crewman in sleep wear 5.jpg|''Played by Bret Davidson'' File:Excelsior crewman in sleep wear 6.jpg|''Played by Ed Anders'' Tuvok's roommates These two Starfleet officers shared their quarters on deck 7 aboard the Excelsior with Ensign Tuvok and Dimitri Valtane in 2293. All four officers were part of the gamma shift. ( ) }} File:Talon Tears, Flashback.jpg|''Played by Talon Tears'' File:Excelsior roommate, Flashback.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Background information Engineer Scene 9 of the final draft script of Star Trek VI included the engineer of the Excelsior. In this short scene in engineering of the ship, the engineer contacted the bridge and asked what was going on up there after the ship was hit by the subspace shock wave. Actor Michael Bofshever received credit for this part in the end credits of the film but this scene ended on the cutting room floor. http://movies.trekcore.com/undiscoveredcountry/undiscoveredcountry.txt According to the call sheet, Bofshever and five background Excelsior crewmembers filmed this scene on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 9 on the same set which was also used as engineering of the . File:Star Trek VI script, scene 9.jpg|Scene 9 of the script File:Bofshever credit.jpg|Bofshever in the end credits File:Star Trek VI call sheet, day 41.jpg|Bofshever listed as #30 on the call sheet External link * de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Excelsior fr:Personnel de l'USS Excelsior NCC-2000 nl:USS Excelsior personeel Excelsior, USS Category:Pardshay's species 01 Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)